beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 25
is the twenty-fifth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The tournament in Australia continues after Daichi defeats Rick in the first round bumping giving the BBA Revolution a 1-0 lead over the PPB All Starz. The second match is between Tyson and Max as the computer randomly chose the Ayers Rock Stadium much to their surprise reminding them that was the place where all all of the Bladebreakers decided that Ayers Rock is their rendezvous point. The same place where they all vowed to become the champion and claim the title in the flashback. The match starts and Dragoon immediately attacks Draciel but Max counters by intercepting Tyson's attacks. Max continues to be cautious and uses his defensive maneuver to block and weaken Dragoon and have Draciel collide and makes them equal in attack power. Tyson, eager to end the match quickly, activates his special move, Galaxy Storm but Max lets his Bey get pulled into the typhoon. Max had planned for Tyson's special as he decides to use his activate his engine gear since he knew Dragoon's can only be used once which would give him the advantage. The storm grows, forcing Draciel to the edge of the stadium and Max to the edge of the stage. Max and Draciel finds the strength to withstand the attack. Max calls on Draciel to attack, going through the storm and clashing with Dragoon, canceling out the special move. Tyson keeps going for a barrage of attacks but Draciel continues to wall his attacks as it bounces of Draciel and hits Dragoon. Since Tyson used his engine gear earlier in the match, Dragoon's attacks are now useless. Tyson had taken the bait after he knocked Max's Draciel off the rock onto the stadium. Leaving Dragoon in the center now, Max uses his special move, Gravity Control and has Draciel circle around the stadium trapping Dragoon in the waterspout. Max's plan backfires as Tyson uses his special against him and finishes off the match with Galaxy storm. Lifting Draciel off it's feet out of the stadium. Dragoon is left barely spinning giving the second match to Tyson. Both Tyson and Max repair their friendship and congratulates each other on an amazing battle. The BBA Revolution advances to the final round, making Kai excited to battle Tyson soon. In the end, Tyson shows Kenny that Dragoon was severely damaged from Max after the result of the battle. Major Events *Tyson defeats Max in a battle which results in the PPB All Starz to be eliminated from the Beyblade Tag Team World Championships. *Max damages Tyson's Dragoon G beyond repair in their battle. *BBA Revolution, F Dynasty, and the Blitzkrieg Boys advance to the finals. *Max & Rick finally accept one another and becomes friends. Characters *Rick Anderson *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Tyson Granger *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Blader DJ *Judy Tate *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Ray Kon (flashback) Beyblades *Dragoon G *Draciel G Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Max Tate (Draciel G) = Tyson & Dragoon G Trivia Gallery Tumblr oo2601og501w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo26786JAl1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo26vqjeQD1w4q252o1 1280.png tumblr_oo29z9GrZT1w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson_and_Max.jpg 7b88scd.jpg Maxtyson.jpg Gravity Control.png tumblr_oo2beehaxw1w4q252o1_1280.jpg Brigas08.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141647_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141637_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141720_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141755_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141904_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141744_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-160426_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-160438_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141805_1.jpg S03E25-150550_1.jpg S03E25-145030_1.jpg S03E25-160522_1.jpg S03E25-160539_1.jpg S03E25-160548_1.jpg S03E25-160554_1.jpg S03E25-145158_1.jpg S03E25-145149_1.jpg S03E25-145137_1.jpg S03E25-145132_1.jpg S03E25-145259_1.jpg S03E25-145206_1.jpg S03E25-145216_1.jpg S03E25-145305_1.jpg S03E25-145414_1.jpg S03E25-145420_1.jpg S03E25-145409_1.jpg S03E25-145438_1.jpg S03E25-145423_1.jpg S03E25-145426_1.jpg S03E25-145455_1.jpg S03E25-192059_1.jpg S03E25-192146_1.jpg S03E25-191701_1.jpg S03E25-191953_1.jpg S03E25-231925_1.jpg S03E25-111836_1 (1).jpg S03E25-191513_1.jpg S03E25-191524_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes